


Paradise Lost

by transatlanticbanana



Series: The Dead Shall Rise [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transatlanticbanana/pseuds/transatlanticbanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was strange. One moment you're a successful doctor with a loving husband and a baby on the way. The next you're smack dab in the middle of the apocalypse. Hope never thought there would be a day when she wanted to break into a prison. Sequel to Humanity in Focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rabbit Hole

Scouting houses always made Hope nervous. You never knew what might be waiting on the other side of some dark corner. She stepped cautiously through the house, silent, the way Daryl taught her. Her grip on her axe turning her knuckles white as anxiety coiled in her belly.

She made her way up the stairs and went into one of the bedrooms. Allowing the door to fall open she scanned the room. Seeing nothing she took a wary step inside. It was a child's room, a little girl by the looks of it. Unicorns and butterflies danced happily on the painted border on the walls. Stuffed animals lay haphazardly on the floor along with broken toys. A small table was littered with drawings on construction paper, an open box of crayons laying near by. Crouching down Hope picked one up, displacing the crayons on top. Allison, was written in black block letters at the top. Mommy, Daddy, and Ben were labeled at the bottom. The stick figures were all holding hands, huge smiles decorating their faces. Running a hand through her hair with a sigh she put the picture down. Hope froze when she heard a thud. Looking up, she heard it again coming from the closet. Standing slowly she gripped her axe tighter. Stepping carefully she navigated her way to the closet through the various items strewn about the room. Hesitantly she gripped the knob, taking a deep breath, she opened the door and moved with it so she was hidden from sight. A tiny foot came into view, a tiny body following it. Hope stepped out from her hiding place and stood behind the little girl. Her clothes were ratty and torn, her hair matted in some places. When the little girl turned, half her face had decomposed. Raising the axe Hope brought it down on the little girl's head. It connected with a wet thud and the little girl crumpled to the floor. "I'm sorry sweetie," Hope whispered as she pulled the axe out. She left the room then, closing the door behind her. She met Daryl at the top of the stairs. She gave a curious glance at the dead owl he was holding. He shrugged, "Should've flown faster." Hope smiled and bumped him with her elbow. "It's not the worst thing we've eaten." Since the turn Hope had eaten a lot of things she was sure she wouldn't have before. Continuing down the stairs they walked into the living room together. Hope sat next to him and watched with morbid fascination as he plucked out its feathers. Daryl glanced at her before pretending to throw the bird at her. Hope squeaked and ducked out of the way. Daryl snorted and went back to plucking the owl. Hope punched his arm.

Carl walked into the parlor holding a can of dog food. The group watched as Carl opened the can, no one said anything. They all felt the pains of hunger, they all knew what it felt like to eat but never feel full. Had it really come to this? Rick turned around and watched Carl. Angrily he took the can from Carl and threw it across the room. Hope flinched as the can hit the fire place. Carl stared down at the floor; Hope reached across and squeezed his hand. He gave her a small smile in return.

T-Dog made a quiet noise of warning as he jerked his head towards the window. Hope craned her neck to peer out of the window and saw walkers approaching the house. Everyone moved quickly as they left through the back door. They had gathered all the supplies they could from this house and the homes around it. The process was quick and efficient, perfected over the winter months. They packed the cars quickly and drove off. Hope looked back to see the group of walkers trailing in their wake.

* * *

 

The car pulled to a stop after driving for a few miles. Glenn pulled out the map and set it on the hood of his car. Carl and Beth stood watch as everyone else poured over the maps looking for their next destination.

"There's nowhere left to go," T-Dog said.

"When this herd meets up with this one we'll be cut off," Maggie pointed to two red marks on the map. "We'll never make it south."

"What'd you say; it was about a hundred and fifty head?" Daryl asked Glenn, leaning on the hood.

"That was last week; it could be twice that by now."

"This river could have delayed them; we might have a shot to tear right through this." Hershel suggested.

"Yeah but if this group joins with that one, they could spill out this way." T-Dog pointed out.

"So we're blocked." Maggie said.

Hope tuned out the rest of the conversation, content to let the others decide which direction they should go in. She walked over to Lori, who had stayed in the car. "How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days."

"Yeah," Hope motioned to her protruding belly. "May I?"

"Sure."

Hope felt around the stomach the way Hershel had taught her. Most of her memories had returned, especially what she learned in medical school. The countless hours she'd spent studying guaranteed that she retained the information despite the amnesia. However, she had worked in the ER. Pregnant women weren't exactly her area pf expertise. She nodded to herself, nothing seemed wrong. Without an ultrasound machine it was difficult to tell but so far the pregnancy had gone well.

Lori sighed and closed her eyes. Hope looked down. She knew how difficult this pregnancy was for Lori. It wasn't just because of the rather dire circumstances either. Rick and Carl barely spoke to her and when they did betrayal laced every word. Hope took Lori's hand. "Here, feel this. That's the head."

Lori let Hope guide her hand around her stomach, showing her where each part of her baby was. She appreciated the gesture. It seemed that only Hope and Carol had a kind word for her nowadays. Everyone else treated her like she had the plague or was a nuisance. Worst of all, Lori missed her family. She wasn't sure she would ever get them back. It hurt so much to have them so close, yet to her they were miles away. Lori blinked back tears. "Damn hormones," she said wiping them away.

Hope smiled sadly, "If you ever need me, I'm right here. For anything."

Lori gripped the younger woman's hand. "Thank you. Thank you so much for everything you've done."

"It's what we do."

"Come on!"

Hope started at Rick's voice. Alarmed, she looked around for any sign of danger. Lori gripped her hand tight. Seeing none, she patted Lori's hand. "I'm gonna see what's going on."

Lori nodded and released her hand.

"What's up?" Hope asked, walking towards Rick.

"There's a prison up ahead."

"A prison?" Maggie asked. "So what?"

"I think we should check it out."

"Want me and Glenn to do a run?"

"No, we stay together. We'll check it out, see if it's worth taking a look at. Let's move."

Everyone began to pack up things and get into the cars, no one questioned Rick's decision. No one had for a long time.

* * *

 

Hope looked around warily as Daryl clipped the fence. There were walkers everywhere, the sound of the snarls echoing across the empty yard. Glenn held one against the fence with a shovel as Maggie smashed its head with her hammer. Daryl went through the hole he'd made and Glenn followed him. Hope squeezed through the hole in the fence after Lori. T-Dog was the last to come in before Glenn began to mend the fence with some wire.

Daryl led the way through walkway separating the outside world from the prison. Walkers crowded the fence, drawn in by the scent of living flesh. They reached the end of the walkway and Rick dropped the bag of weapons. Hope set down her medical bag.

"It's perfect," Rick said. "If we seal that gate and prevent more from coming in, we can clear this field out by nightfall."

"So how do we shut the gate?" Hershel asked.

"I'll do it, you guys cover me." Glenn volunteered.

"No," Maggie told him. "Suicide run."

"I'm the fastest."

"No," Rick disagreed. "You and Maggie are going to draw as many of them over there, pop em' through the fence. Daryl go back to the other tower. Carol you've become a pretty good shot but take your time we don't have a lot of ammo to waste. Hershel you and Carl take this tower. I'll run for the gate."

"You shouldn't go alone," Hope protested. "I'll go with you."

"No."

"Yes," Hope crossed her arms. "If you get swarmed you're going to need back up. No one is going to be able to reach you in time from here."

Rick shook his head. "Fine, but I'll take point. If I go down, don't be a hero jus get the hell out of there."

Hope nodded. "Understood, same goes for you."

Rick nodded.

Daryl grunted at her. She patted his arm. "I'll be fine."

The others began to draw the walkers away. Lori held the gate and at Rick's signal she opened it. Rick ran, Hope right behind him. They jogged up the winding path to the gate, killing any walkers in their way. Hope stopped abruptly as walker fell right in front of her, an arrow protruding from its skull. She looked up at Daryl in the tower. He gave her a small salute. Hope shook her head with a smile.

They reached the fence and Rick kicked a walker that tried to go through. Hope helped him slide the gate closed. Rick used two large carabiners to hook the gate to the adjacent fence. Meanwhile, Hope shot any walkers that got too close. Rick opened the door to the tower that was closest to them and shot a walker that was in the doorway. Hope closed the door behind her, seconds before four walkers began to pound on it. Rick shot two more walkers that were on the stairs. They reached the balcony.

"Light it up!" Daryl yelled.

Everyone pulled out their guns and began to fire on the walkers in the yard. Rick looked over and smiled at Hope. Hope smiled back, for the first time in a long time Hope could see a light at the end of the tunnel. A few minutes later the final shot rang through the yard as Rick took down the last walker. He patted Hope on the shoulder and walked back downstairs. Hope took one last look at the yard before following him.

* * *

The sun set and the group sat down for dinner. Rick walked the fence while Daryl held watch at the entrance. On Rick's third time around Hope went to talk to him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She said as she approached him.

Rick didn't turn at the sound of Hope's voice. "I was wondering when you'd turn up." She'd become a confidant of sorts over the past few months. She was patient and a good listener. She didn't expect him to have all the answers.

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine."

Hope stared at the walkers growling just a few feet away, the thin metal fence the only barrier between her and them.

"I want to take the prison."

"Do you think we can do it?"

"I know we can, we have to." Rick looked at her. "We can fortify this place, secure it, make it a home. This is what I've been searching for. We can't keep running from place to place. We have to start thinking about our future. We need a place we can hunker down. There should be food, medical supplies, and weapons. Everything we need is right inside this prison."

Hope crossed her arms against the night chill. "We just have to get in first."

"We will."

* * *

 

That night Hope tossed and turned. She couldn't seem to get comfortable. Frustrated she sat up and ran a hand through her hair. Quietly she stood and wound her way through the sleeping bodies of her makeshift family. Maybe a walk would calm her restless mind. Grabbing her axe from the pile of weapons, she walked aimlessly through the yard. Heading towards the overturned bus that now served as a blockade she climbed up and sat on it. She folded her knees and rested her head on them. The axe lay beside her.

"Hey."

Hope looked back and saw Daryl climbing up.

He took a seat next to her. "Can't sleep?"

Hope shook her head. "Did I wake you?"

"I'm a light sleeper."

"Sorry."

"It's all right." Daryl laid back and stared at the sky. "You okay?"

"I think so."

Daryl nodded. "You afraid?"

"No." Daryl tugged on Hope's shirt. Hope lay back so that her head was pillowed on his chest, tucked beneath his chin. "Have you ever read Alice in Wonderland?"

"Nah," Daryl shook his head. "I saw the movie though."

Hope lifted her head and stared at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Just doesn't seem like your type of movie."

"Sometimes they played it in the rec room at the community center Dad used to leave me at sometimes. What about it?"

"Sometimes I feel like her, Alice. Like I fell asleep and I'm in some strange dream. Like I'm waiting to wake up."

"Yeah, I get that." Daryl was quiet for a few minutes. "Do you miss it?"

"What?"

"Before...your old life."

"No, not really, I don't remember much of it. Bits and pieces but it seems so long ago you know, miles away. When I think back it's like watching a movie. It doesn't feel real, doesn't feel like it belongs to me. It belongs to someone else, someone that doesn't exist anymore."

Daryl shifted. "I don't miss it. I'm kinda glad this all happened."

Hope tilted her head. "Why?"

"If this hadn't happened, you know. I probably wouldn't have met you." Daryl cleared his throat and looked out into the blackness. 

"Oh." It was the first time Hope really thought about how far apart their lives had been, how unlikely it was for their paths to have crossed. She cuddled closer to him. "Me too." And she was glad, in a small way. Who she was before, the life she'd lived, she would never get that back. It was gone along with the man she'd once called her husband and the tiny life that had died inside her. Daryl was a warm, solid presence next to her. He was alive and he cared about her and that was all that mattered now.

"Do you think we can do it? Take the prison?"

Daryl nodded. "If Rick says we can do it, then we can do it. He's kept us alive this long. You ready?"

Hope thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready." She smirked. "Down the rabbit hole we go."


	2. Wounds

"All right we've got one shot at this, so let's do this right. Daryl, T-Dog, Maggie and Glenn are with me. The rest of you will draw attention from behind the fence." Turning to the group that was going into the prison Rick looked each of them in the eyes. "We stay together, no one goes off alone. No one tries to be a hero. Don't break rank."

The others nodded their assent.

"Let's go."

Daryl gave Hope one last glance before he followed Rick to the fence. Hope smiled despite how worried she was. He was always strong for her and whenever the shoe was on the other foot, Hope tried to be strong for him.

The gate was closed as quickly as it was opened. The small group moved cautiously through the courtyard. Hope along with the Lori, Hershel, Carl and Beth rattled the fence and tried to gain as much attention from the walkers inside the courtyard as possible. Hope rattled the fence with all her strength. She yelled and scream at the walkers as they  shuffled towards her. Though the group moved slowly it was a matter of minutes before they were of out sight. Anxiety tightened the pit of her stomach. Carl looked up at Hope. She squeezed his shoulder and gave him her best smile.

"Where are they going?"

Hope looked up at Beth's question. Rick was leading the group up some stairs. "They're going into the prison."

"What for? The courtyard looks clear." Carl asked.

"I'm not sure," Hope answered truthfully knowing Carl would see through her if she lied. "I'm sure your Dad has a good reason. Don't worry he knows what he's doing."

Carl examined her closely for a minute. Hope did her best to look confident. After a moment Carl nodded and went back to gazing out into the courtyard. Hope let out a small breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Carl was a smart kid, too smart. He never missed a thing. Sometimes he made her feel like _they_ were kids and he was just humoring them all by letting them act like adults. Hershel gave her a small nod. Hope smiled slightly in return.

A while after Rick came jogging down the stairs. Hershel opened the gate for him. Immediately Rick was bombarded with questions from the group.

He raised his hands in the air as if he could physically hold back the tide of questions. "All right, all right simmer down. We cleared out a cell block; we just have to get rid of the bodies. The others are handling that now. Once we do that we can start moving our stuff in."

"Is it safe? Is it secure?" Carol asked.

Rick nodded. "It is."

A murmur of approval went through the group.

"Okay, let's start getting our things out of the cars and bringing them in."

* * *

 

A short time later Hope found herself sitting on a paper thin cot in a cramped cell in the recently cleared out cell block. Hope bounced on the cot a few times and winced when the mattress springs dug into her bottom. Staring at the small space she sighed. While it certainly wasn't ideal it she was glad to have a safe place to rest her head.

"Hey."

Hope smiled brightly. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," Daryl replied his lips twitching into a small smile. It was hard not to when Hope was beaming at him the way she was. Damn woman always smiled at him like he was something special.

Hope shifted over and patted the mattress. Accepting the silent invitation Daryl sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer. He liked that he could do that now. Touch her, hold her, they hadn't done more but that was just fine with him. He'd never been in something like this before. He'd never had someone care about him the way she did. Never had the time really, he was always too busy chasing after Merle. 

"Have you picked out a cell yet?"

Daryl snorted. "No."

"You might be more comfortable." Hope suggested.

"I doubt that. Last time I was in one of these it wasn't all that comfortable."

Hope raised her head from his shoulder. "Last time huh?"

Daryl grunted in response. He never liked talking about his past with anyone. Hope knew more about him than anyone else and she didn't know much. Daryl planned on keeping it that way. Except, "I've never been to prison. It was just a holding cell."

"Oh." Hope rested her head on his shoulder and let out a small sigh. "This is weird. People usually try to break out, we're breaking in."

"No shit."

"You should get some rest while you can. I think Rick is going to clear out more of the prison later."

"Yeah," Daryl nodded but made no move to get up.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Hope took a deep breath. "We could share."

"Share?" Daryl echoed.

"Yeah, I mean you could take the bottom bunk and I'll take the top or whatever. I know it's a small space but I'm sure we could make it work, I mean…" Hope trailed off. Daryl was looking at her as if she had just started speaking a foreign language. "What?"

"You wanna share a cell…with me?"

"Um, yes?" Hope squeaked. "It's okay if you don't want to. I completely understand." She backpedaled.

Hope found her confidence shrinking with each passing moment as Daryl didn't answer her. Her heart dropped a little when he stood up and walked out of the cell. Had she gone too far? Was it too much? When they had started their…relationship of sorts Hope had thought her issues would be the main problem. She hadn't accounted for the multitude of emotional baggage Daryl carried with him.

Hope dropped her head into her hands. Her mind was racing with possible solutions on how to fix the mistake she just made. She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice Daryl return until he dropped his bag in a corner opposite the bunk. Startled by the noise Hope looked up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Moving my shit into my cell," He said nonchalantly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?"

"You asked me to share didn't you or did you change your mind already?"

Hope blinked. "But…"

"Do you want me here or not?" He huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"I-I-I, yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing?" 

"Good. Scoot over I'm tired." Daryl stretched his arms up and yawned. When Hope didn't move he rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"Isn't the bed a little small?" She squeaked.

"So, this isn't the first time we've slept together."

Hope blushed at his statement. She knew what he meant but her mind conjured up a completely different scenario. "I know but this is different, isn't it?"

Daryl looked at her blankly.

"I guess not." Hope swallowed and moved over. She lay on her side facing the wall. A moment later she felt the bed dip and then Daryl's arm wrapped around her waist. His breath fanned the back of neck.

Hope marveled at the series of events that led her to her current predicament. Life was strange like that. One minute you're an ER doctor with a loving husband and a child on the way and the next minute you're smack dab in the middle of the apocalypse.  As Daryl's warmth seeped into her tired bones, Hope decided she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. With that thought she softened the tension in her body and he pulled her closer. Hope's eyelids fluttered. Her last thoughts were of safety and warmth.

* * *

"Thank you Hershel."

Hope paused just outside of Lori's cell. Carol had asked that she go and check on Lori. Hope wasn't sure what was wrong but whatever it was it worried Carol and Lori and that was enough to worry her.

Hope was torn from her thoughts when Hershel emerged from the cell. He gave her a warm smile. "Hope, it's good that you're here."

"Is something wrong? The baby?"

"Everything's fine," Hershel said. He gently ushered her farther away from the cell. "I want you to keep an eye her. She's under a lot of stress." He said in a low voice.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good. I need to get going."

"Good luck."

"Same to you." Hershel trotted down the stairs to meet with the others going further into the prison.

 "Hi."

Lori wiped her eyes. "Hi."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hershel checked me out, we're both fine."

"Good," Hope walked over and sat next to the pregnant woman. "That's good."

"Hope," Carl called out as he hovered outside the door.

"Hey," Hope smiled warmly. "What's up?"

"They're about to leave."

Hope stood and offered Lori her arm. The other woman took it gratefully. Hope stood at the balcony and looked down at the group. The cell block gate was opened and the group trailed out. Daryl looked up and Hope gave him a small wave. He gave a sharp nod before leaving and closing the gate behind him.

Lori went back into her cell. Hope's heart broke a little for the woman. She looked so lost and alone.

"Hey Lori, I'm gonna go get some fresh air would you like to come?"

"Yeah, I think that would do me some good."

The two women slowly made their way out of the prison and into the front courtyard. They stopped just a few feet shy of the gate. Hope tilted her head back and soaked in the sun's rays.

"It's strange, isn't it?"

Hope looked over at Lori.

"Sometimes when things are quiet like this, it's almost like nothing's changed, you know."

"Yeah, it's so peaceful."

Lori looked down at the ground. "Everything's changed… it's never going to be like it was."

Hope put an arm around Lori's shoulders. " No it's not but they'll come around."

"I really wish I believed that but there's just too much in the way."

"You made some mistakes, we all have. The only thing you can do now is move forward. Let the past stay where it is. You have so much to look forward to."

"This baby isn't going to solve all of my problems Hope." Lori rubbed her belly. "Sometimes I think it'll only add to them."

"Hey," Hope turned towards the woman. "Don't think like that. This baby is good thing, a great thing. A new life in the face of all this death and destruction, can't be anything but a blessing."

"Maybe or maybe I'm condemning an innocent baby to this hell."

Hope looked down, "Well it won't be alone. It's got eleven people who are gonna care and love and protect it."

"I miss my family." Lori choked out a small sob.

"You'll get them back," Hope squeezed Lori tighter. "They love you. We all do. We're family."

* * *

The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon casting an orange glow on Hope's cell. Hope lay down on her bunk staring up at the ceiling. It had been a few hours since Daryl and the others had gone further into the prison. Try as she might Hope still worried. Even after all of the other times Daryl had gone off into a deadly situation and come out unscathed. In her heart Hope knew that Daryl would always do his best to come back to her but sometimes no matter how hard you tried things didn't go as planned.

Hope huffed and turned on her side. She hoped they returned soon so she could finally relax and get some sleep.

Hope's eyes fluttered as she dozed lightly, the sounds of quiet conversation downstairs lulling her further into sleep.

"Open the gate!"

Hope bolted up from her bed at the sound of Rick's voice. Panicked she ran downstairs in time to see Hershel being carried in. Blood sprayed onto the floor from what used to be Hershel's leg.

"Daddy, what happened to him?!" Beth shrieked.

"He got bit." Rick told her. "I cut off his leg to stop it from spreading."

"Lay him down on the bed." Hope told Rick after recovering from the initial shock. All business now she immediately checked Hershel's pulse. Hope frowned as it fluttered weakly against her finger tips.

"We need bandages," Carol told her.

"We used everything we had." Glenn replied.

"Well get more!"

"Carl go get the towels by my bed." Lori said. Turning to Beth she put a comforting hand on her face. "He's gonna be just fine."

Hope frowned. "We need to stop the bleeding but I don't have any equipment to do that."

"Can we cauterize the wound?" Glenn asked.

Hope shook her head.

"No the shock could kill him besides it wouldn't stop the arteries from bleeding." Carol answered.

"As long as we keep his wound dressed and clean he should heal." Hope tried to sound certain but she wasn't sure if she succeeded.

Carl scurried in with his hands full of towels. Hope grabbed a few and began wrapping them around the bleeding stub. Once Hope had bound the wound as much as possible she stepped back.

"What can we do?" Rick asked her.

"Nothing at this point, we'll keep his leg elevated above his heart and let his body do the rest. He's been showing you a few things about first aid right?"

Carol nodded.

"Good, I'll show you a bit more. Lori you took a first aid class too right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay that's good. I want one of us to be with him at all times. We'll work in shifts. If anything happens that you guys don't know how to handle call me immediately." _Hopefully I'll be able to handle it_ , she thought.

"So what now?" Maggie asked.

"We wait. Those towels are going to have to be changed in a while."

The commotion outside caught the attention of the cell's occupants.

"Who is that?" Beth asked fearfully.

"Prisoners they've been hiding out in the cafeteria." Rick replied, pulling his gun from its holster.

Hope's brow furrowed, the last thing they needed right now were some strangers causing trouble. Hershel groaned in his sleep. Hope soothed his brow with her hand, accidentally smearing some blood on his forehead. Lori wiped it off.

Hope wiped some sweat from her brow with her forearm. The bleeding had slowed significantly but showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. The commotion had stopped a while back and now only the sound of Hershel's labored breathing filled the cell.

Hope felt her eyelids begin to droop.

Carol shook her gently "Hey, we've got this for now. Why don't you go get some sleep?"

Hope looked down at Hershel. "I should keep an eye on him."

"You'll be of no use if you're exhausted, go rest for an hour and then come back refreshed. We'll let you know if something happens."

Hope wanted to argue but she was too tired to. The adrenaline in her system had long worn off leaving her exhausted. Nodding sleepily she shuffled out of the cell and up the stairs to her own.

Flopping down on the bed and taking off her boots. Hope was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	3. Recovery

Hope blinked awake at the sound of laughter. It was dark in the cell, the moon's glow the only light. She wiped her eyes and stretched. Grabbing her boots she slid them on without bothering to tie the laces. She reached for the hooded sweater she kept thrown over the top bunk. She slipped on the sweater and jogged down the stairs. The group was crowded around what they had decided would be their cafeteria, outside the gate of the cell block.

She peeked into Hershel's cell and found him sleeping peacefully. She felt his pulse and smiled when it thumped strong and steady against her fingers. She laid the back of her hand against his forehead and was pleased when she felt no fever. Lastly, she checked his dressings and was glad to find the bleeding had finally stopped. He groaned in his sleep. Hope soothed his furrowed brow and pecked him on the forehead. "You're gonna be just fine, you have to be. I need you, we all do. So you rest now but you're gonna wake up for me soon." 

Wrapping her arms around herself she walked out to the group.

Daryl was the first to notice her. He lifted an arm and Hope slid into the space he had created. She rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled into his warmth. Daryl pressed his lips into her hair in response.

"Hershel's doing much better now." Hope commented.

"He hit a rough spot earlier but he woke up a little while ago." Carol responded.

"What do you mean a rough spot?"

"He stopped breathing but Mom did CPR and saved him." Carl chimed in. Glenn nudged him with his elbow. They shared a quick look before Carl looked down sheepishly.

Hope sat up. "He stopped breathing?"

"Yeah it's a good thing Lori acted fast." Glenn scratched the back of his head.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"It all happened so fast and after we didn't see the use in worrying you." Carol patted Hope's knee. "Lori handled it, besides I don't think we could've woke you up if we wanted to."

"Yeah, if your snoring was anything to go by." Daryl said with a small grin.

Hope blushed and punched him in the arm. The group shared a quiet laugh.

Daryl pulled Hope onto his lap and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Hope entwined her fingers with his. "What happened to those prisoners?"

Rick looked around for a moment. "They've been taken care of."

T-Dog cleared his throat. "We cleared out a cell block for them. They gave us half of their food in exchange. They promised to keep to themselves and leave us alone."

Hope shifted nervously. "Can we trust them?"

"Rick made it pretty clear we won't tolerate any visitors."

"Damn right he did," Daryl said lifting his cup to Rick.

"That's good I suppose." Hope still wasn't too sure about their new neighbors but the crisis seemed to have been averted for the time being. She thought it best to keep her worries to herself for now.

The group lingered in the cafeteria long into the night. After the day they all had, no one wanted to break the peaceful camaraderie. It was nice to have everyone together safe and sound. Between the warmth of the fire in a garbage can and the comfort of Daryl's arms, Hope found it hard to keep her eyes open.

It was after the fifth time Hope nodded off that Daryl decided to head to bed. "All right that's enough. You can barely keep your eyes open." He tugged her up from her seat. "Let's go."

Too sleepy to argue, Hope just nodded and shuffled off after him.

"Daryl's got the right idea, we should head to bed. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day." Rick stood up and stretched.

The others rose and went off to their respective cells. Rick held a hand out to Lori. She took it with a small smile. "Thanks."

Rick walked a few feet before stopping suddenly. He turned and walked back to her. Lori looked at him inquisitively.

"Good night Lori," Rick murmured. He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before walking briskly to his cell.

Lori smiled, blinking back tears. It was the first intimate contact she'd had with Rick since Shane died. Sniffling quietly she waddled to her cell.

* * *

The next week was one of the better weeks they'd had in a while. Hershel was slowly recovering, much to the relief of Beth and Maggie. Lori, Hope and Rick too, seeing as how Lori was ready to give birth any day now. Hope still had some anxiety about it. She wasn't sure she could handle it if Hershel wasn't there. So many things could go wrong and Hope would never forgive herself if she caused the Grimes family any more pain. They'd been through so much already.

"Hey, space cadet. Wake up." Daryl flicked her forehead gently.

Hope swatted his hand away with a smile. "I'm just thinking."

"Okay let's get the other car in. We'll park it in the west entry of the yard." Rick pointed to the west gate.

Rick, Daryl, Carol T-Dog and Hope were moving the cars into the yard along with a few other things that needed to be done to fortify the prison.

"After that we need to load up these corpses so we can burn them."

Hope groaned inwardly, burning dead bodies was the last thing she wanted to do. Daryl patted her on the back.

"It's gonna be a long day." T-Dog said tiredly.

"Where are Glenn and Maggie? We could use their help." Carol asked.

"Up in the guard tower," Daryl pointed to the west tower.

"The guard tower?" Rick furrowed his brow. "They were there last night."

"Glenn! Maggie!" Daryl yelled across the courtyard.

A few seconds later the door to the balcony opened. Glenn stumbled out shirtless, buckling his pants. "Hey, what's up guys?"

"You coming?!"

"What?"

They all giggled at Daryl's question. Hope shook her head.

"Are you coming?!"

Glenn looked at Maggie completely bewildered. This only made the group to laugh harder.

Daryl turned and walked back to get the last car. "Come on! We need your help!" Daryl put an arm around Hope and pressed his lips to her ear. "Now we know where we can go to get some privacy." He let her go with a light push as he got walked towards the last car.

Hope turned bright red and stammered out something unintelligible.

"Rick!" The urgency in T-Dog's tone made Hope look up and Daryl turn around.

Hope's stomach dropped a bit when she saw two prisoners waiting by the fence. What could they possibly want?

Daryl, T-Dog and Rick went up to meet them. After a few tense moments of conversation, the men walked over to Carol and Hope. Daryl locked the prisoners outside of the courtyard before the main gate.

"They want to join our group," Rick said after Glenn and Maggie joined them.

"No way, we're doing just fine on our own." Glenn told him.

T-Dog shook his head. "Are we? We just barely managed this winter. Maybe taking in more people is what we ought to be doing instead of running from everybody we see."

"They're convicts T," Carol crossed her arms over her chest. "Are those really the type of people we should be letting in?"

"They seem like decent guys."

"What if they're just waiting to take our guns and kill us in our sleep?" Rick asked.

"We've worked so hard to build all of this, are you really considering jeopardizing that?" Carol asked.

"I agree, it's been just us for so long. I don't want anyone else in our group." Maggie chimed in.

Carol frowned. "They're convicts bottom line."

"They probably have less blood on their hands then we do." T-Dog pointed out.

Daryl shifted his crossbow slightly. "I get guys like this; I grew up with guys just like them. They're degenerates but they're not psychos. Hell, I had just as much a chance as ending up with them as I did ending up with you."

"So you agree with me?"

"Hell nah, I think we should turn them loose. Let them try their luck out there like we did."

"What I'm saying Daryl-"

"When I was a rookie," Rick cut him off. "I arrested this nineteen year old boy. He was wanted for stabbing his girlfriend. Blubbered like a baby through his interrogation, through the whole trial. Suckered the jury, he was acquitted for insufficient evidence. Two weeks later he shot another girl. We've been through too much. Our deal with them stands."

T-Dog clenched his jaw but stayed silent. The others filed out and went back to what they were doing. Hope lingered a moment longer and gave T-Dog a small hug. "For what it's worth, I agree with you. I don't think those men mean us any harm."

"Not much good saying this now though, is it?"

"No but I'll talk to Rick later, in private. Maybe that will help get him to listen."

At this T-Dog gave her a small smile. Hope did have a way with words. He chalked it up to her being a doctor, good bedside manner and all. "All right, go spin your magic on him. Let me know how it works out."

"You'll be the first to know."

* * *

Hope couldn't seem to get a minute alone with Rick. After her third attempt was interrupted she gave up and decided to try a little later when things calmed down a bit.

Hope stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She'd been in Georgia almost a year now and she still couldn't get used to the heat. It was a source of infinite amusement for the rest of the Georgia natives. Even Glenn who was a certified city dweller like herself still made fun of her for it, like now.

"Hey Hope don't pass out yet, we still have bodies to burn!"

Hope responded with a not so polite hand gesture. This only caused Glenn to smile wider. Daryl guffawed somewhere off to her right.

"Actually I'm gonna go check on Hershel for a minute, see how he's holding up!"

"That's a good idea; get some lunch for us too!" Glenn yelled back.

Hope breathed a sigh of relief when she was out of the hot sun. There wasn't any relief from the sweltering heat, there never was since there was no electricity for air conditioning. At least the sun wasn't beating on her head anymore. She set about rummaging through some cabinets in search of some lunch.

"Hope! Look!" Carl exclaimed from somewhere behind her.

Hope banged her head on the roof of the cabinet as she tried to see what Carl was yelling about. Rubbing the back of her head Hope turned and gasped. Hershel was walking, with crutches of course, but he was walking nonetheless. Hope put a hand over her mouth. "Hershel!"

"It's good to see you too."

"I can't believe you're actually doing this."

"What other option do I have?"

Hope smiled at that, he did have a point. "I suppose you're right." Hope cleared her throat. "I don't want you to strain yourself, if you're feeling winded or tired I want you to sit down immediately and rest. No exceptions."

"Doctor's orders?" Hershel was almost at the door now, Lori, Beth and Carl following him with open hands waiting to catch him in case he fell.

"Doctor's orders."

Hershel turned slightly and gave her a quick salute before marching through the door and into the open air.

Hope shook her head and went back to looking for lunch. Hope frowned at her findings. They really were going to have to make a supply run soon. Three candy bars and a stale bag of chips wasn't really much for lunch and she didn't want to dip into the main food supply. Hopefully, it would be enough to tide everyone over until dinner.

Hope jumped when she heard a clang in the cell block. Cautiously, she lifted up her shirt and pulled her knife from the makeshift sheath Daryl had made for her some months back. Everyone was outside, which meant that someone had broken in. Whether they were dead or alive was the question. As quietly as possible Hope moved towards the spot where she heard the sound, when she was within a few feet of it she heard the telltale rasping that could only be from a walker. By the sound of it he must've been drawn by the scent of blood in Hershel's cell. Hope tip-toed behind the walker and drew back her knife. Before she could bring it crashing down on the walker's skull, the walker turned and charged her. Caught off guard Hope fell and knife clattered to the floor and skidded outside of her peripheral vision. The walker was now on top of Hope clawing desperately at her. Hope Held him off as best she could. She kept her hands on his shoulders and pushed with all her might. The walker was a few inches from her face, biting the air as he tried to connect with her flesh.

"Help!" Hope screamed on the off chance that someone might hear her and come running. Hope looked around wildly for her knife and her heart sank when she saw it was so far out of her reach. Not that it would have done much good anyway; it was taking all of her strength to keep the walker from chewing her face off.

Hope cried out as her arms started to shake. She was losing ground and she could see the walker getting closer and closer to her face. "Daryl! Help me!"


	4. Grief

There was a loud pop and the walker slumped on top of her. "Hope! Hope, are you all right? Did you get bit?" Carl knelt by her side.

"No," Hope said pushing weakly at the walker. The stench of rotting flesh was becoming unbearable. "Help get this thing off of me."

"Right, sorry," Carl pulled at the same time Hope pushed and together they moved him enough that Hope could scramble out from underneath him. When Hope stood her legs felt weak. Carl went and retrieved her knife. He handed it to her and she took it with shaking hands.

"How did you hear me?"

"We didn't, we were headed in here anyway." Hope jumped a bit at Maggie's voice. Lori was with her.

"Why?"

"There are walkers in the yard."

"What? How did they get in?"

"I don't know," Maggie kicked the walker at Hope's feet. "How'd he get in?"

Hope shrugged, "I don't know."

"I do," Carl said nervously. He pointed at the open gate where more walkers were filing through.

"Run, run, run!" Hope yelled. They quickly left the cell block and Hope closed the gate behind them. Maggie walked in front, Lori and Hope in the middle with Carl bringing up the rear. Hope wasn't sure where they were going, she'd never really taken much time to navigate inside the prison walls. Not that Daryl let her anyway, he was so overprotective all the time. They made left and right turns but it seemed no matter how far they went walkers were right behind them or in front of them. When they came to an empty hallway, they stopped for a quick rest and to get their bearings.

"Where are they coming from? Which way do we go?" Hope asked Maggie.

"I don't know, they're everywhere," Maggie answered breathing harshly.

Lori cried out in pain.

"Mom! What's wrong are you bit?"

"No, I'm fine Carl. It's just-" Lori cried out again. She braced herself against the wall.

Hope's stomach dropped. She felt around Lori's stomach. "How long have you been having contractions?"

Lori groaned. "Since this morning, I think. I just chalked it up to some back pain." Lori gritted her teeth as another contraction hit.

Hope shook her head. "They're not very far apart now. You've been in labor for a while."

"We can't stay here," Carl said.

"We need to get her to my dad," Maggie replied.

"There's no time, we need to get her somewhere safe so she can give birth. Then we'll talk about finding the others." Lori cried out once more. "Here lean on me, Maggie you get her other arm. Carl I need you to take point."

The four of them moved slowly around the prison. They were quickly running out of places to run. They ended up in hallway somewhere surrounded on all ends. Carl opened a door to what looked like the boiler room. Maggie and Hope herded Lori inside. Carl secured the door with a pipe laying on the floor.

"Okay just lay down. Maggie, help me take her pants off." Hope checked how dilated Lori was. She frowned, this wasn't good. "You're not fully dilated yet."

"I need to push."

"You can't, not yet."

Lori arched her back as another contraction hit her. "I need to push Hope."

"Her body knows, what needs to happen. Let her push." Maggie told Hope.

"I don't-" Hope grabbed Lori's hand. "No, Lori do not push. Please Lori stop pushing."

Lori cried out but ignored Hope's warnings. Hope checked how dilated she once more. Hope closed her eyes. This wasn't going to work.

Lori looked at her calmly. "We need to do a C-Section. I had the same problem with Carl."

Hope shook her head. "You won't survive one, not like this. I-I don't have my kit, nothing is sterile-"

Lori grabbed Hope's hand."We knew this was a possibility."

"We need to get her back to my father," Maggie said shakily. "He'll know what to do."

"I won't make it that far," Lori said weakly. "Please Hope, it's what I want. I want my baby to live. My baby has to live."

Hope swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "Lori-" 

"Please."

"You can't ask me to do this, it's not fair."

Lori grabbed her hand. "Either I die or we both do. I'd rather it be me."

Hope nodded weakly. "All right, if this is what you want."

"What? No, Hope you can't do this." Maggie grabbed Hope's shoulders. "What about Carl?"

Hope looked over at Carl. He was so brave; sometimes it was easy to forget that he was still a little kid. Could she really do this? Could she kill his mom in front of him? She looked down at Lori. She was pale; a light sheen of sweat covering her. Lori's stomach contracted and she whimpered in pain. In that moment Hope decided that yes, she could. She'd be taking away his mother but at least she could give him his sister. The guilt might eat at her for the rest of her life but it'd be worth it. It _was_ worth it. She had to believe that.

"Maggie, what other option do I have? I can end two lives or try and save one." Hope blinked back tears. "Please I'm going to need your help."

Maggie led out a choked sob. "Okay, I'll help."

"Carl, come here," Lori reached a hand out to her son.

Hope sat back and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. She pulled out her knife and wiped it on her shirt. She didn't have any water or alcohol to sterilize it but seeing as how she was about to perform a C-section on a dirty prison floor, she doubted it mattered much.

When Lori and Carl finished saying their goodbyes, Hope turned to Carl. "I want you to look at your Mom okay. You stay focused on her face, don't look at anything else."

"Okay," Carl nodded shakily.

"Okay," Hope squeezed Lori's hand. "I'm so sorry it came to this."

"Me too," Lori swallowed thickly. "Take care of them for me."

"I will." Hope gripped the knife tightly in her hand. She took a deep breath and held the tip of the blade against Lori's stomach. She looked into Lori's eyes one more time and when the older woman nodded, Hope pressed the blade down. She made a clean across Lori's lower abdomen. Blood immediately poured out of the wound and Lori arched her back screaming.

"Stop! You're killing her! Stop!" Carl screamed.

"Don't look Carl! Don't look!" Hope dropped the knife and stuck her hands into the wound. "Maggie I need you to hold her open."

Maggie gulped and held Lori's stomach slightly apart so Hope could retrieve the baby.

"Okay, there's a head. I think that's an arm…no that feels like a leg." Hope couldn't seem to get a grip on the infant. There was so much blood. She tried really hard not to focus on the fact she was elbow deep inside of Lori's abdomen. "Okay I've got the arms."

Carefully Hope placed her hand behind the baby's head. She held the baby's body with the other. Gently Hope tugged until the baby came free. Hope immediately cleared the baby's nose and mouth. The baby was quiet. She gently tapped on the baby's back a few times until it started to cry. Hope sighed with relief; at least the baby was okay. "It's a girl. You have a baby sister."

Carl looked at the infant with wonder in his eyes. He took off his jacket and passed it to Hope. She wrapped the baby in Carl's jacket. He smiled briefly before a shadow fell over him again as he looked down at his mother.

Hope shifted the baby in one arm and felt Lori's neck for a pulse. She closed her eyes when she felt none. "Maggie, pass me my knife." Hope cut the umbilical cord and quickly tied it. She stood, "We have to go."

"We can't just leave her like this, she'll turn."

Hope looked down at Lori. She looked so peaceful in death, like she was sleeping. "Maggie…would you?"

"No, she's my mom."

"Carl-"

"I can handle it."

Carl stood with his jaw clenched, determination burning in his eyes. For a moment Hope could see Rick standing in front of her. "Okay, we'll be in the front."

Hope and Maggie went to the front of the room. Maggie peeked through the door. "It's clear."

"Good," Hope looked down at the baby. Mercifully she was quiet. The last thing they needed was a crying infant while they navigated the walker infested hallways.

"Should we go check on-" Maggie was cut off at the loud bang that reverberated through the room. Seconds later Carl passed by them, walking through the door. Wordlessly the two women followed.

The next few minutes passed by in a blur as they navigated them through the halls. Hope focused only on keeping one foot in front of the other and the gurgling infant in her arms. The closer they got to the exit the more difficult it became. They hadn't encountered anyone, dead or alive, on their way back. Where was everyone? Where was Daryl? Hope stopped herself from thinking and forced her mind to go blank. To do anything else would cause her to fall into hysterics.

"We're almost there." At the sound of Carl's voice the baby made a happy gurgling noise. Hope looked down and couldn't help the small smile that curved her lips. The baby reached up tugged on an errant lock of hair. Hope untangled the tiny hand from her hair and instead let it wrap around her finger.

The first thing Hope saw when she walked out of the prison was Rick's eyes. They held her captive as he took in the scene before him; her bloody hands, the baby, Carl's head down, Maggie barely holding herself together. Rick walked right up to her. Hope had no words. She just shook her head. When Rick started to scream and cry Hope almost lost it. Instead she pressed her lips into the downy softness of the baby's head and tried not scream.

"Rick! Rick!" Daryl waved a hand in front of Rick's face. The other man showed no sign of recognition. He was in shock.

"Let me see the baby," Hershel commanded.

Sensing the distress around her, the baby was crying at the top of her lungs. Hope bounced her around gently as she walked towards Hershel.

Hershel examined her quickly. "Well the good news is, she appears healthy."

"What are we going to feed her? Do we have anything a baby can eat?" Daryl asked.

"She'll need formula and soon or she won't survive."

"No way, we're not gonna lose one more person today. I'll make a run."

"I'll back you up," Maggie offered.

"I'm going too," said Glenn.

"I'll come," Hope looked at Daryl. Silently she tried to communicate that she couldn't stay here a minute longer.

Sensing her distress Daryl nodded. "All right let's head out. We're gonna lose the light."

"Rick!" Maggie yelled.

Hope turned to see Rick walking into the prison, axe in hand. Wherever Rick was, he wasn't here with them anymore.

The four of them moved quickly to where Daryl's bike was parked. "Where do they have baby stuff?"

"There's a Piggly Wiggly not too far from here," Glenn offered.

"No, the baby section's been cleared out," Maggie told him. "Lori asked me to keep an eye out, I haven't had much luck."

"Is there any place that hasn't been completely looted?" Daryl asked.

"There were signs for a supermarket." Glenn said.

Maggie shook her head. "There was too much debris on the road; a car would never fit through."

Daryl threw on his poncho. "I can only take one of you."

Maggie looked at Hope, "You go."

Hope looked at Maggie gratefully.

Maggie squeezed her arm. "You two be safe." She took the empty back pack off her shoulder and passed it to Hope. "We'll hit the other spots see if we can scrounge anything up."

Daryl revved the engine. Hope got on the back seat. She wrapped her arms around Daryl. Hope spared Glenn and Maggie one last glance before they sped off.

Hope dug her face into Daryl's back. She tried hard not to cry but the tears seemed to fall freely no matter what she did. After a few miles Daryl pulled to the side of the road. Hope jumped off the bike and turned her back to him. She threw up. Falling to her knees she continued to dry heave.

"Hey, come here." Daryl wrapped his arm around her waist. Slowly he turned her around until her face rested on his chest. "Let it out."

Hope shook her head. "I can't. If I do I'll scream and I don't if I'll be able to stop."

"So? Scream if you want. There's no one around to hear you."

Hope pressed a hand over her mouth but that didn't do much to muffle the scream that bubbled in her throat.  She wasn't sure how long they stayed there. Daryl never let go, even when a dark spot formed on his shirt from all her tears. After some time, Hope quieted. Daryl carried on whispering soothing nonsense into her hair. He rubbed her back in small circles. The final sob wracked her body and Hope was all cried out. She was exhausted; all the fight had gone out of her.

"I cut her open."

Daryl shifted just enough to look her in the eye. "What?"

Hope closed her eyes. "She wasn't dilated enough and the baby was coming. I cut her open Daryl, sliced her up like a piece of meat in front Maggie," she took a shaky breath, "and Carl." Her voice breaking as she said his name. "Oh God I killed his mom, right in front of him."

Daryl shook his head. "Hey, look at me." He cupped his hands around her face. "You did what you had to do. You saved that little girl."

"I can't go back there Daryl, how can I ever look him in the eye knowing what I did? How can he ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive. Carl's a good kid, he's smart, way smarter than I ever was at that age. He knows you did what you needed to. We all do."

Hope said nothing, she only looked at Daryl miserably.

"You okay?"

"No," Hope answered, her voice was small and scratchy.

"You think you can hang on till' we get back?"

"Yeah, we need to get food for the baby."

"Good, let's go. I don't want to be out here after dark."

"It's not fair Daryl," Hope snuggled into his chest.

"I know."

"That baby is never going to know her mother. Lori never got to hold her daughter. What about Carl? Rick?"

"Come on, ain't no use worrying about what happens next. Let's focus on one thing at a time."

Silently, they rose together and walked to the motorcycle. Daryl got on first and waited until Hope's arms were wrapped around him before he pulled off the side of the road.


	5. Captive

 

They returned around nightfall. Glenn and Maggie hadn't had much luck in the way of formula but Hope and Daryl had found a small daycare center with plenty of stuff for the baby. Hope had an odd fluttering in her heart when she saw Daryl holding the infant.

Later that night Hope was lying in bed staring at the wall. The day's events playing over and over in her mind.

"Stop it." Daryl grumbled. He turned over and threw his arm around her waist.

"What?"

"Thinking so loud, I can hear you from over here."

"Sorry, I can't help it. Today was…it was-"

"Shitty?"

Hope smiled and turned to face him. "Yeah it was a really shitty day."

"No use thinking about it now. Just gonna tire yourself out till' you can't think straight."

"You're right but I just can't seem to turn my brain off. Which doesn't help because-" Hope checked her watch. "I have to be up in four hours."

"Why?"

"I have to relieve Beth from baby duty."

"You even know how to take care of a baby?"

"Well, no but I talked a lot with Lori about it and Hershel. I understand the basic mechanics of taking care of an infant. Shouldn't be too hard."

Daryl snorted. "Sure."

"Hey I am a trained medical doctor I think I can handle one baby."

"Famous last words." Daryl propped himself up on his elbow. "Turn over."

"What? Why?"

"Just turn over, jeez you're always asking questions."

With a sigh Hope turned back over onto her right side. "Now what?"

"Lay on your stomach."

"Daryl-"

"Just do it."

Hope turned once again and settled onto her stomach. Daryl began to knead her shoulders. Hope giggled. "A massage? That's your solution?"

"It'll help you relax and if you can relax then you can sleep."

"Since when did you become the voice of reason?"

Daryl snorted. "You kidding me? I'm a bona fide genius, not that anybody round here ever notices. Now shut up and relax."

* * *

The next day passed in a blur. The fence has to be repaired. Bodies had to be burned…and buried. Hope honored her promise to T-Dog and convinced the others in the group to let Oscar and Axel stay. Their actions, particularly Oscar's, made her case that much easier to plead. She just wished T-Dog was here to see that.

Carol was still missing. Or rather they hadn't found a body yet. The longer she thought about it the more she believed they might never.

Hope threw herself into taking care of the baby. She obsessively check the infant's vitals every few hours. Part of it was guilt, she'd essentially robbed the infant of its mother. She felt she owed it to Lori to keep her promise to take care of Lori's family. The other part of it was unexpected; she found a sense of peace and joy in caring for something so precious. A baby was a rare thing in the harsh world they lived in, a blessing really. With the baby around everything felt new and beautiful and wonderful. Though she worried about the effects of growing up in this world would have, Hope pushed those thoughts aside. For now she was enjoying the new life the baby brought to their small family.

* * *

Hope dreamt of butterflies. They were everywhere, in so many beautiful colors. Fluttering through the air around her like a rainbow come to life. The forest around her was lush and green. Hope lay in the grass and closed her eyes. A butterfly landed on her forehead. It walked down to her eyes, then her nose until finally its delicate wings brushed her lips ever so gently. The wings were warm and heavier than they should have been. Hope licked her lips and smiled at the taste of bourbon. Though she didn't particularly enjoy the taste of alcohol in general, bourbon always reminded her of Daryl.

Daryl. Hope blinked awake. "Finally, thought I was gonna have to resort to drastic measures to get you up." Daryl rasped in her ear.

Hope waggled her eyebrows. "Drastic measures?"

"I'm sure there's a bucket of cold water around here somewhere."

Hope laughed. "Oh really?"

Daryl grinned. "Yeah."

His grin faded as he looked down at her. The air turned thick and their breathing deepened. Hope's heart fluttered in her chest. Daryl brushed his lips against hers, feather soft. Hope pressed her lips against his more firmly. Her hand gripped the back of his head. Daryl broke the kiss and lay his forehead on hers. He kissed her again.

Hope moaned in protest. She pushed halfheartedly at his chest. "No, I have morning breath."

"Yeah you do."

"Hey!"

Daryl leaned over once more. "I don't care though." He kissed her again.

Heat pooled low in her belly and Hope sighed happily. She loved this man with every fiber of her being. If only she could work up the courage to tell him.

Daryl pulled back. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Hope's stomach rumbled loudly. She laughed, "I guess I am too." She scooted out of the bunk and slipped into her boots. "I'll go see what's for breakfast."

"I think I should wait up here for a bit."

"Why?"

"No reason." Daryl shifted his legs but not before Hope got a peek at his predicament.

"Oh, I'll save you a plate." She blushed and scurried out of the room.

 

Breakfast was a normally a quiet affair. People were either too tired or too hungry to make small talk. Hope liked to use the time to mentally prepare herself for the day. She was going over the list of things that needed to be done when Rick walked in. His presence sent a jolt through the group. Though they managed well enough, with Rick gone they struggled. They needed him back.

"Rick!" Hershel's call went ignored as Rick disappeared back to wherever he came from.

"No use, he's gone." Daryl said as he ate another spoonful of oatmeal.

"What's he doing out there?" Beth asked as she bounced the baby around in her arms.

"Who knows?" Hershel grunted as he stood up. "I think it's time he came back. I'll go see if I can try and talk some sense into him."

"Want one of us to go with you?"

"I appreciate it Glenn but I think my words would be better received if I was alone."

"Be careful, Daddy."

"Don't worry Maggie. Right now, I'm in better shape than he is."

* * *

 

Sometime later the sound of a baby's wail drew Hope from her bunk. Daryl was off running some errand in the prison so she was left to her own devices for the time being. She went into the mess hall and sat next to Carl. "How was the sweep?"

"Good, Daryl told me what happened to his mom." Carl shifted to look at her.

Hope nodded, she knew the story. "I know it's not really the same, but I guess he just wanted to let you know he understands what it's like to lose a mother."

Carl looked at the floor. "I know."

Hope cleared her throat. "Carl, if I had any other choice, I wouldn't have done it. You know that right? And if you ever wanna talk or anything, I'm here for you."

"I know, Hope. You did what you had to. We're family, we take of our own."

Hope ruffled his hair. "Yes we are." Another cry pierced the air.

Beth bounced the baby up and down in a futile effort to calm her down. "I don't know what's wrong. I just fed and changed her."

"She misses her mother." Hershel said as he sat down. "Give her here I'll see if I can calm her."

Hope thought for a moment. "Do we have anything of Lori's? Maybe the scent will calm her."

Carl bounced up. "I have one of her shirts. I'll be back." He bounded off in the direction of his cell.

Hope looked at Hershel. "How'd it go with Rick?"

Hershel sighed deeply. "About as well as expected."

Hope nodded, "Well, it was worth a shot."

Carl returned, slight winded. "Here."

Hershel gently wrapped the crying baby in her mother's shirt. Slowly but surely the infant relaxed and stopped crying.

Hershel smiled, "Good idea."

Hope shrugged, "I've been known to have them sometimes."

"Dad!" Carl exclaimed a short time later.

Rick pushed open the gate to the cell block. He approached Hershel silently, eyes glued to the infant in his arms. Wordlessly Hershel offered him the baby. Rick took her gently, swaying her back and forth in his arms. A small smile graced his face. He took the baby outside, Hope, Carl, Beth and Hershel trailing behind him. Hope blinked back tears, it made her so happy to see Rick finally holding his baby.

"She looks like you," Ricks says when they finally reach the courtyard. Carl laughs in response.

The tender moment was broken, however when Rick noticed something in the distance. Sensing his change in mood Hope looked in the direction he was staring. Rick walked towards the figure.

At first glance, it looked like a walker but upon closer inspection Hope realized the figure was too still to be one. "Beth, take the baby inside. Carl you have your gun?"

"Yeah."

"Come with me." Hope jogged down to where Rick was.

It was a woman. She was holding a basket full of baby formula in one hand and had a book bag on her other arm. The woman winced and touched her leg. Hope could she was bleeding pretty badly from what looked like a gunshot. The walker next to the woman snarled and tried to bite her. The woman back away, dropping the basket. She pulled a samurai sword from its sheath on her back. She stabbed through the walker's head and nearly toppled over in the process. Limping back she sliced through another walker.

Hope gripped her gun anxiously. "Rick?"

"Should we help her?" Carl asked.

The woman swung her sword but missed and fell back. Hope could see that she passed out. Hope cursed and ran toward the gate. Rick followed her. Two shots rang out as Carl shot the walkers nearest to the woman.

"Carl!" Rick reached for the keys as Carl threw them.

As soon as the gate was open Hope ran to the woman. Immediately she checked for bite marks. Finding none, she examined the wound on her leg.

"Is she bit?" Hershel asked as he hopped towards them.

"No, it's a gunshot." Hope looked up at Rick. "She's lost a lot of blood, we need to get her inside."

Rick nodded. He knelt down and lifted her onto his shoulders. Carl grabbed the basket and her bag. Hope grabbed the woman's sword and closed the gate behind them. They hurried back into the mess hall.

"Carl get a blanket." Rick ordered. "Beth, water and a towel."

"Get my bag too." Hope called after her. Rick laid the woman down on the blanket.

"She's not coming in the cell blocks." Rick told her.

Hope nodded. Beth dropped the bag next to her. Hope pulled out her stethoscope and listened to her heart. "Pulse is steady." She lifted the woman's wounded leg. "It's just a graze but she's been bleeding out for a while. That combined with heat exhaustion caused her to pass out."

"Will she live?" Rick asked.

"If we get some food and water into her and let her cool off she should be fine. Her leg needs stitching too."

"Hold off on that for a minute."

Hope looked at him sharply. "Fine, but don't take too long."

Hope stood and Rick knelt in the space she had just vacated. He poured some water on the woman's neck.

The woman started to come to. "It's all right, it's all right, I'm not gonna hurt you. Who are you?"

The woman blinked and went for her sword. Rick pushed it away with his foot. Hope grabbed it and gave it to Carl.

"Hey, we're not gonna hurt you unless you try something stupid first, all right?"

"Rick," Hope turned to see Daryl walking towards them. "Who the hell is this?" Hope reached back and Daryl wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You wanna tell us your name?" The woman stared at Rick suspiciously. Rick leaned in closer and repeated the question.

"Y'all wanna come in here?" Daryl asked. Hope looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked.

"You're gonna wanna see this."

Rick nodded. "Go ahead, Carl get the bag."

Carl grabbed the basket of formula and the woman's bag.

Rick grabbed the sword. "We're gonna hold on to this. The doors are locked, you'll be safe here. We can treat that."

"I didn't ask for your help," the woman snarled.

"Doesn't matter," Rick turned and walked away. "We can't let you leave."


	6. Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading and sticking with this story. I've been working hard so I can update more regularly. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! I love reviews!

          Hope walked towards the cell Daryl pointed at. When she looked inside she almost fainted. “Carol?”

          The woman in question sat up. She looked exhausted, slightly bruised a little dirty but none of that mattered. She was alive. “Hope,” she said warmly.

          “Oh my God, I thought-” Hope blinked back tears. She rushed toward Carol and hugged her. “I’m so glad you’re alive.”

          “How?” Hershel asked as he hugged Carol.

          “Solitary.”

          “Poor thing fought her way into a cell. Must’ve passed out dehydrated.” Daryl said.

          Carol gasped when she saw the baby. She smiled brightly. "Lori?" She saw the grief in their eyes and teared up. “I’m sorry.”

          Hope looked down at Carl and put an arm around his shoulders. Carl hugged her tightly in return. Hope looked towards the gate and saw the woman staring at them curiously. The woman limped away towards a chair. “Rick?” Hope motioned towards the mess hall. “What are we gonna do about her?”

          Rick sighed and walked back towards the mess hall. As he opened the gate he spoke to the woman. “We can tend to that wound. Give you food and water and send you on your way. But first you’re gonna have to tell us how you found us and why you were carrying formula.”

          “The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy, with a pretty girl.”

          “Oh God,” Hope covered her mouth with her hand.

          “What happened?”

          Hershel stood, “Were they attacked?”

          “They were taken.”

          “Taken by who,” Rick asked.

          “By the same son of a bitch who shot me.”

          “Hey,” Rick stooped to eye level with her. “These are our people. You better start telling us what happened now!” Rick grabbed at the wound on her leg.

          Daryl aimed his crossbow. “You’d better start talking.”

          The woman yelped and jumped back. “Don’t you ever touch me again!”

          Rick walked towards the woman. “You came here for a reason.”

          The woman grunted. “There’s a town, Woodbury. About seventy-five survivors, I think they were taken there.”

          “A whole town?”

          “Run by a guy, calls himself the Governor. Pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type."

          “He got muscle?” Daryl asked.

          “Paramilitary wannabees. They have armed sentries on every wall.”

          “You know a way in?” Rick questioned.

          She nodded.“Place is secure from walkers but we could slip our way through.”

          “How’d you know how to get here?”

          “They mentioned a prison, said which direction and said it was a straight shot.”

          After a moment, Rick gestured behind him, “This is Hope, she can take care of that wound for you.”

         

* * *

 

          While Rick discussed what to do next with the others Hope stitched the woman’s leg. Hershel sat next to assist. Carl stood watch, ready to fire if needed.

          “Were you alone or do you have people back at Woodbury?” Hope pinched the two sides of the wound together and poked the needle through. “Why did you leave? Who shot you?”

          The woman said nothing, only glared silently.

          “This is Hershel,” Hope pointed next to him, “His daughter is the girl who was taken. That’s Carl, Rick’s son.” The woman made a noncommittal grunt. Hope glanced at Hershel. He shook his head slightly. Hope sighed and continued to stitch the wound in silence.

A short time later Hope tied off the last stitch. “I don’t know if you have anyone, but we do. We’re family and we take care of our own. And if anything happens, you remember it’s not just Rick you’ll have to answer to.” She cut the string with her teeth. “All done.” Hope took an aspirin packet out of her kit. “This is for the pain. Take one now, and one in four hours. It should keep you going while you’re out there.” Hope began packing her things.

          “Thank you.”

          She dipped her head, “It’s what we do.” She left the woman on the table and walked back to the cell block. Carl locked the gate behind them.

         

* * *

 

          “How’s our guest?” Rick asked as Hope approached the group.

          “All stitched up, I gave her something for the pain and left her some food and water. What are we going to do?”

          “Daryl, Oscar and I are gonna rescue Glenn and Maggie.”

          “What about me?”

          “What _about_ you?” Daryl snapped. All ready to shoot her down.

          “I’m going too.”

          “The hell you are,” Daryl spat.

          Hope bit back a sigh.“It’s only logical.”

          “How do you figure?” Rick asked.

          “You’re gonna need medical help and seeing as Hershel can’t, I’m the next logical choice.”

          Rick still didn’t look convinced.

          Hope out her hands on her hips. “You don’t know what shape Glenn and Maggie are gonna be in when you get there. No sense in rescuing them only for them to die on the way back for lack of proper care! What about if one of you gets hurt?”

          Rick looked at Daryl. “She has a point.”

          Daryl kicked at the ground. “Shit,” Daryl adjusted his crossbow. “I’m gonna get the car ready.” He walked off.

          “Stubborn jackass,” Hope muttered under her breath.

          “You talking about him or yourself?” Rick grinned.

          Hope shot him a withering glare.

          He grabbed her shoulder. “You stay next to me at all times, when I tell you to run, you run. Even if it means leaving us behind.”

          Hope sighed. “I know, it’s not my first time out. I can handle it.”

          “All right then, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

           They drove for about an hour before they stopped on the side of the road. A dirt path led off into the woods.

          “They have patrols,” the woman said. “We’re better off on foot.”

          “How far is it?” Rick asked.

          “About a mile or two.”

          Hope looked around, a solitary walker was coming at them from about fifteen feet away. It seemed to be the only one around. She grabbed her pack from the trunk and grunted when she hefted it onto to her back. She had packed pretty heavily. She wanted to be prepared for any scenario. She pulled a baseball bat from the stack of weapons piled on the side of trunk. She slapped her palm with it a few times as she waited for the others.

          The woman took off down the dirt path and the group followed after. Rick and Daryl brought up the rear.

          “I know what you did, for my baby while I was figuring things out. I wanted to thank you, both of you.” Rick said.

          “It’s what we do,” Daryl replied.

          “I’m just sorry Carl had to be there to see it, but he’s a tough kid. He was really brave.” Hope looked over her shoulder at Rick and smiled.

          “He is,” Rick smiled. “He wants to name her Judith.”

          “Judith,” Hope rolled the name around. “I like it. Now we can finally stop calling her lil' ass-kicker.” A twig snapped somewhere off to the right.

          “Rick,” Daryl whispered.

          “Down,” Rick knelt. The group immediately crouched.

          Hope heart jumped when a dozen walkers stumbled out from the woods around them and more seemed to pour out after them.

          “Get in formation, no gunfire.” Rick charged a walker and split its head open with his machete. Another walker grabbed for him as he pulled it out.

        Daryl shot an arrow into a walkers head. Grabbing the arrow from the fallen walker he jabbed it into another walker’s eye. “There’s too many of them! Get down!” Daryl yelled at Hope. Hope yelped and crouched. Daryl shot the walker behind her. Hope stabbed a walker’s leg with her knife and when it fell she stabbed it in the head. She stood up and swung her bat at another walker near her.

          “This way!” Rick yelled. He ran further down the path. The walkers stumbled behind them. Rick led them towards a small cabin. They burst through the door and immediately shut it.

          Hope gagged, “Oh God, what is that?” She covered her nose with her sleeve. The smell was awful, like something had taken an enormous shit then died on top of it.

          “Quiet!” Rick hissed.

          “The smell, it’s loud,” Daryl groaned. He held his knife in the air and scanned the small room. The woman and Oscar remained near the door.

          Rick turned on his flashlight. He walked through the room slowly.

          “What the hell is that?” Oscar asked.

          Hope peered at the small body on the floor. One paw curved stiffly in the air.

          “It’s gotta be a fox, or what’s left of one.” Daryl answered.

          When Rick shone his flashlight on the body, she could see it was a dog.

          “Guess Lassie went home,” Daryl muttered.

          Hope jumped when the pounding on the door got louder. “That door isn’t gonna hold for long.” She gripped the bat tighter in her hand.

          Rick signaled to a form on the bed. Daryl nodded and crept forward with his knife ready. Rick counted to three silently and threw the sheet back. Hope squeaked in alarm when a man pounced up and jumped at Rick.

          “Get the hell out of here! Who the hell are you?!” The man yelled and pointed a gun at Rick.

          “We will,” Rick hissed. “But we can’t right now, there are walkers outside.”

          “I’ll call the cops!” The man screamed.

          “I am a cop,” Rick snapped.

          The man blinked slowly. “I wanna see some ID,” he said shakily.

          Hope frowned, how long had this man been in here? Judging by the dozens of empty liquor bottles littering the floor it had been a while. Surely he had to have gone out sometime? How could he not know what happened?          

         “It’s in my pocket,” Rick lowered his gun and flashlight. “I’m gonna reach and get it.” Fast as lightning Rick snatched the gun out of the man’s hand and tossed it to the side. He grabbed the man and covered his mouth. “Now be quiet.”

          The man bit Rick. Rick let him go and the man ran for the door. Hope swung her bat at the back of his knees and the man tumbled to the floor. The woman stabbed him in the head. Hope flinched and took a step back. The woman stared at them all fiercely, daring them to say anything.

          Hope turned to Rick, “Maybe we can go out the back.”

          Oscar peeked out of the back door. “No too many of them.”

          Rick kicked the man’s body. “I have an idea.”

          Hope cringed, “Oh God.”

          Daryl shrugged, “Least he didn’t die in vain.”

          Hope groaned, “I’ll take his feet.” She dropped her bat and positioned herself so she could lift him. Daryl and Rick grabbed his head and torso respectively. The woman and Oscar held the doors.

          “Ready? One, two, three!” The woman and Oscar wrenched the door open while Hope, Daryl and Rick threw the man’s body of it. The walkers outside immediately grabbed at the man and began to tear him apart. Oscar shut the door and barricaded it once more. Daryl checked the back again. “It’s clear.”

          Rick picked up the dead man’s shot gun. He passed it to Hope. “Let’s go.”

 

 

         

 

 

 

 

         

         

         


	7. Rescue

          They crept quietly out of the cabin while Hope did her best not to look back at the mutilated corpse of the man.

          “We’re still pretty far, we should be there by nightfall.” The woman flicked an errant dreadlock out of her face. She winced and stumbled on her bad leg.

          “You should take those pain meds now. Here,” Hope held out her water bottle.

          The woman gave Hope a sideways glance before dipping her head and taking the bottle. She ripped open the small packet with her teeth and tossed the pills into her mouth. After gulping down some water she handed the bottle back to Hope. She limped ahead to the front of the group.

          “Making new friends?” Daryl asked from behind her.

          Hope fell into step with him. “Just trying to keep her going until we get there.” She nudged him with her elbow. “Jealous?”

          Daryl snorted, “Hell no, ain’t nobody that can compete with me.”

          Hope smiled and rolled her eyes. She sobered immediately however when she thought about Glenn and Maggie. “Do you think they’re okay?”

          “Don’t know, this governor seems like a mean son of a bitch.”

          Hope bit her lip and looked away.

          Daryl nudged her. “Glenn’s tough and Maggie’s pretty bad-ass. They’re fighters, if anyone could make it out it’s them.”

          “You’re right, they won’t give up without a fight.”

         

* * *

 

          The rest of the walk was mercifully uneventful if not slow going because of the woman’s injury. They reached Woodbury sometime after nightfall.  As they crept up to the main gate Hope’s heart thudded wildly. Though the railroad was at their backs, Hope kept glancing nervously behind them. There were five armed guards patrolling the gate. It looked pretty secure, Hope couldn’t see a way in and neither could Rick since he studied the wall silently. A rustle of leaves to the left alerted her to the fact that they were now down a member.

          “Hey!” Rick hissed. “Get back here!”

          “Shit,” Daryl cursed. “What do we do now?”

          “We gotta downsize,” Rick said, taking off his pack. Rick traded weapons with Oscar, he traded with Hope. Oscar put the bat she held away and gave her a hunting rifle instead.

          “There’s no way we can check all those buildings, not with all those guards.” Daryl said.

          A twig snapped and all four people aimed their weapons behind them. They immediately relaxed when they saw who it was. The woman waved her hand and motioned for them to follow. She led them to a back entrance to one of the buildings. It was barricaded just enough so that walkers wouldn’t get through but it wasn’t proofed against regular people.

          They entered cautiously, the woman took point and Oscar brought up the rear. Silently they moved through the building, every sense was on high alert.

          “This is where you were held?” Rick asked.

          “This is where I was questioned.” The woman answered.

          Daryl moved in front, “Anywhere else they could be?” He peeked through a curtain. “Thought you said there was a curfew.”

          “The street is packed during the day, those are stragglers.” She snapped.

          Rick shook his head, “Anyone comes in here we’re sitting ducks. We have to move.”

          “They could be in his apartment,” the woman offered.

          “Yeah and what if they ain’t?” Daryl huffed.

          “Then we’ll look somewhere else,” she growled back.

          “You said you could help us,” Rick chastised.

          “I’m doing what I can.”

          “Then where in the hell are they?” Oscar hissed.

          “Guys this isn’t helping.” Hope shifted. “He’d need somewhere isolated, away from people. Some place no one would hear them scream but not too far away from help if things got hairy. Is there any place you can think of that fits that description?”

          The woman shrugged, “I didn’t stay here very long.”

          “Hey,” Rick gestured for them to talk off to the side. “If this goes south we’re cutting her loose.”

          “You think she’s leading us into a trap?” Oscar asked.

          “Right now it’s the blind leading the blind,” Daryl answered. “Let’s split up.”

          Hope shook her head, “I don’t like it.”

          A key turned in the lock to the front door. Hope ran to the wall and sank down behind a shelf. Rick hid behind a curtain with Oscar, Daryl and the woman.

          The door opened and a man’s voice called out. “I know you’re in here.”

          Hope’s pulse jumped in her throat.

          “I could see you moving outside. You know you’re not supposed to be in here.” The man moved further in, passing Hope’s hiding spot without a second glance. “Come on now, who’s in here.” The man stepped further into the room.

          Rick sprung out if hiding spot and cover the man’s mouth. He pushed him into the wall. “Shut up, don’t make a sound. Hands behind your back.” He jerked his head, “Zip-tie him.” Hope pulled out a zip-tie and handed it to Daryl. “Where are our people?”

          The man shook his head frantically. “I don’t know, I don’t know nothing I swear.”

          Rick examined him for a moment, “Open your mouth.” He stuffed some cloth in the man mouth. The man tried to scream around the makeshift gag to no avail. Daryl hit him over the head with the butt of his gun, then dragged him to the back out of sight.

          Gunfire erupted outside. Hope cocked her head, “Glenn and Maggie?”

          “Might be, come on.” Rick lifted his gun and cautiously led them outside. The street was deserted, all the guards drawn to the sound of gunfire. They made their way quickly to where the sound had originated.

The noise led them to a building away from the others. Rick pushed the door open and moved down the hallway. He stopped short at a corner and pressed himself against a wall. When the threat moved past he moved further in.

Hope heard a distinct southern twang not unlike Daryl’s. Something pinged on the edge of her consciousness but it slipped away before she could grasp it.

“On your feet, move!” Rick cursed and readied a flash grenade. Daryl followed suit. Hope, Oscar and the woman moved back. Hope gripped the rifle and tried to keep her aim steady. They threw the grenades and rushed in. Hope could see Glenn and Maggie with sacks over their hands standing in the middle of the chaos. She grabbed Maggie and ushered her back. Rick did the same for Glenn.

They hurried out of the building. Glenn leaned heavily on Hope and Maggie. He was bruised badly and favoring his right side. Rick quickly ushered them into another building. Glenn dropped to the floor groaning. Hope dropped her pack and began to examine him.

“Ain’t no way out back here!” Daryl yelled.

“Rick, how did you find us?” Maggie asked.

“How bad are you hurt?” He asked Glenn.

“I’ll be all right.”

Hope shook her head. “He’s in bad shape.”

“Where’s that woman?”

Rick looked around, “She was right behind us.”

“Maybe she was spotted?” Oscar offered.

“Want me to look for her?” Daryl asked.

“No,” Rick answered. “We gotta get them outta here. She’s on her own.”

“Daryl,” Glenn called as Maggie covered him with a blanket. “This was Merle. He did this.”

Hope gasped. “What?”

“You saw him?” Rick questioned.

“Face to face. Threw a walker at me, he was gonna execute us.”

Hope glanced at Daryl. He looked pale. “So my brother is this governor?”

Maggie shook her head. “No, it’s somebody else. Your brother is his lieutenant or something.”

“Does he know I’m with you?”

Glenn groaned. “He does now, Rick I’m sorry. We told him where the prison was. We couldn’t hold out.”

“Don’t, no need to apologize.”

Hope urged Glenn to drink some water she shuffled two pain tablets into his hand. “I can’t patch you up here but once we’re out I’ll fix you up in no time.”

“We have a car a couple miles out, can you walk?” Rick kneeled next to him.

“I’m good.” Hope and Maggie helped him to his feet.

“Wait if Merle’s around I need to see him,” Daryl said.

“Not now, we are in hostile territory,” Rick reminded him.

“He’s my brother-”

“Look at what he did! We gotta get outta here now.”

“I can talk to him, maybe we can work something out!”

“Daryl please,” Hope pleaded. “We need you.”

“Are you with me?” Rick asked.

“Yeah,” Daryl said after a moment. He locked eyes with Hope then quickly glanced away. Hope swallowed thickly.

As soon as they entered the main street, bullets started flying. Hope did her best to keep Glenn upright and out of the line of fire. She stayed to the right of the street and used the various benches large potted trees as cover. Rick and Daryl went up ahead clearing the way to the gate. There was a thick cover of smoke from the flash grenades they’d used. Rick ushered them to a small cove.

“How many of them?” Rick called.

“I don’t know,” Oscar yelled back.

“Doesn’t matter,” Daryl reloaded his gun. “There’s gonna be more of them. We need to get out of here.”

“Any grenades left?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Get them ready,” Rick ordered. “We gotta gun it to the wall.”

“You guys go ahead, I’ll lay down some gunfire.” Daryl zipped the bag of weapons back up.

“Daryl-” Hope tried to protest.

“Go I’ll be right behind you!” He stepped out of the cove and threw the grenade.

Hope, Glenn, Maggie and Oscar ran to the front gate. Oscar hopped up onto the bus that formed one part of the gate. He helped Glenn up first. Hope fired at where the bullets seemed to come from. She couldn’t see very well and hoped that she was actually hitting something. Maggie was next up the bus. Hope gave her the bag of supplies. She could see Rick a few feet ahead of her but Daryl was hidden from view.

“Hope! Come on!” Oscar yelled.

Hope slung the rifle’s strap over her shoulder and started to climb onto the bus. Oscar’s grip loosened on her hand and Hope slipped back. Oscar fell off the bus, blood streaming from a gunshot to the stomach.

“Shit,” Hope scrambled to her knees. She pressed her hand to the wound. “Hold on, Oscar. Just hold on.” Hands shaking she peeked at the wound. Dark red, almost black blood gushed out. She immediately covered the wound again. “Rick! Help! Daryl!”

Maggie peered back over the gate. “Hope what’s wrong?”

“Oscar’s been shot!”

Maggie clambered back over the gate. “How bad is it?”

Hope looked up at her and shook her head. Oscar grasped weakly at her hands. “Go,” he gurgled.

Hope blinked back tears, “I’m sorry.” Hope lifted her rifle and shot him in the head. Oscar was a good man he didn’t deserve to die slow and turn.

“Come on!” Maggie reached her hand down to help Hope up.

Hope grabbed it and tried to climb up. A sharp pain brought her up short and she felt herself slip back once again. Time seemed to slow as Hope fell on her back. She hit the ground hard, her head thudding against the concrete thoroughly disorienting her. Maggie was yelling something but she couldn’t make it out. In fact, the only thing she could seem to hear was the blood rushing through her veins. Some distant part of her mind registered that she was in shock but the thought seemed fuzzy and unimportant.

Rick’s face loomed over her, he tapped her face a few times. He aimed his gun and fired off a few rounds. He lifted her bodily and practically threw her on top of the bus. Maggie lifted her with Rick’s help over the gate. Rick hopped down next to them and took the brunt of her weight. He practically dragged her down the street because her legs didn’t seem to be working properly.

They reached the railroad and Rick set Hope on the ground. Glenn hovered nervously over her. “What happened?”

“She’s been shot, hold her steady.” Rick pulled her shirt up and prodded around the wound. “It went straight through, I don’t think it hit anything vital. You’re gonna need stitches.”

The world came back in a rush. Hope let out an anguished cry. She grit her teeth as Rick continued to poke around her ribs. “M-my bag. I have b-bandages.”

Maggie sifted through the bag until she pulled out a small bottle of vodka and bandages. Rick passed the bottle to Hope who took it with shaking hands. “Take a swig of that. You’re gonna need it.”

Hope pressed the bottle to her lips and took a swig of the burning liquid. She choked down another gulp before giving the bottle back.

“Ready?”

Hope nodded. “No.”

“Okay, on the count of three.” Rick hovered the mouth of the bottle over her wound.

Hope clenched her jaw so tight she thought her teeth would crack. The first drop felt like fire on her skin. She convulsed but Glenn and Maggie kept her steady. She thrashed around wildly until he stopped pouring. She lay back on the ground, breathless and exhausted.

Rick applied the bandage. Using some duct tape to secure it front and back. “This’ll have to do for now. We’ll stitch you up when we get back to the car. Let’s go back to the rendezvous point, Daryl’s probably already there.”

A knot settled in the pit of Hope’s stomach as she realized that Daryl was not with them. She nodded and got unsteadily to her feet with Rick’s help. “Come on, I want this night to be over.”

 

* * *

 

Daryl was not at the rendezvous point. Rick cursed, “Come on, Daryl.”

Hope leaned on a tree and focused on not puking all over herself. She felt cold and shaky, and her side felt wet. She could only guess how much blood she lost.

A branch snapped and the woman crawled out from under one of the train cars. Rick pointed his gun at her, “Where the hell have you been? Put your hands up. Turn around.”

The woman pivoted slowly, limping as she did. In the dim light Hope could she was bloodied and bruised. Someone had roughed her up. She looked vacant, lost.

Rick pulled the woman’s sword out if its sheath. “Get what you came for?”

“Where’s the rest of your people?”

“Oscar’s dead,” Maggie answered.

“Where’s Daryl?” Hope croaked. “Did you see him?”

“If anything happens to him.” Rick started.

“I brought you here to save them.”

“Thanks for the help.”

“You’ll need help, to get them back to the prison. To find Daryl. Like it or not you need me.” The woman pleaded with Rick, her eyes wide.

Rick wiped his forehead with his arm. “All right, you take Glenn and Hope back to the car. Maggie and I will go find Daryl.”

The woman looked like was going to protest but thought better of it. Rick gave her the bags to carry.

Hope grabbed Rick’s arm before he left. “Bring him back, please.”

Rick touched her hand. “I will.”

Hope nodded tiredly before heading in the direction of the car with Glenn and the woman.

 


End file.
